The Millennium Hunters
by Matt Taylor
Summary: Yugi and friends battle an organization out to capture the Millennium items. Yugi thinks they want the power for themselves, he's wrong, and one of his friends is not on his side in this matter.


THE MILLENIUM HUNTERS  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
By: Matt Taylor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Although I have kidnapped Seto Kaiba, and have made a fortune renting him out to various fangirls.Gahh!! You weren't supposed to know that!  
  
*****************  
  
NEW YORK 10:00 p.m.  
  
The city of New York is called the city that never sleeps. At any time of the day you could find hundreds, maybe thousands of people going about their business, be it jobs, duties or, usually most of all, pleasure. And this would seem to be just another ordinary night.  
  
But one street, deep within the heart of the city, is empty. Few vagrants litter its streets, which are occupied only by the errant gust of wind. The quiet is almost creepy. The few buildings are condemned with paint and old, crumbling stone falling off them. The quiet is still un-troubled.  
  
When suddenly, four strange figures leave an alleyway, and began walking towards one of the buildings. A close look can reveal they are struggling, as if they try to hold someone in place as they move. Small muffled screams escape the dark group as they enter one of the buildings through a back door.  
  
*****************  
  
The entire room is lit with torches, lending a strange unearthly glow to the area in the middle. All around the rooms borders men lined the walls, holding large books, and chanting in an strange foreign language. Two men stood in the middle, next to a large stone table, decorated with various runes.  
  
All of a sudden, the four men entered.  
  
"LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!!!" A voice screamed. The four men parted slightly, and one could see that each of them held a limb of a struggling young man. The literally wrestled him to the table, and each held a foot or hand down, pinning him there.  
  
"LET ME GO!!" The man screamed in rage. He looked no older than a teenager. He wore a blue and white striped shirt, under a jacket and dark blue jeans. He had long and somewhat wild white hair hanging from his head. The most unusual thing about him was what hung around his neck. A strange circular pendant with a triangular object in the middle decorated with an Egyptian looking eye. Outside the circle hung several pointed objects, hanging from smaller circles. It was connected to his neck by a cord.  
  
"DAMN IT!! RELEASE ME!!"  
  
"You shall be released soon, Grave Robber." Came a voice from the far side of the room. He walked out from the chanting men, wearing a dark robe that obscured his features. He walked up and joined the other two men already there. The Grave Robber looked at the other two. Both were dressed the same as this new comer, but one held a long dark box. All of a sudden, the four men holding him down released him. He was about to leap up, when he found he couldn't move.  
  
The Graverobber looked up and saw that both his hands and feet were bound by globes of red energy. One of the three men standing over him stepped forward. He was shorter than the other two, and the Grave Robber could see strands of white hair poking out under his hood. But when he lifted up his hood slightly, his eyes could be seen. The Grave Robber looked at them, and for a moment he knew fear.  
  
Those eyes looked at him, and they hated.  
  
The other man with the box stepped up and opened it, revealing a red glow. The man with hateful eyes reached in and pulled out a sword. But a sword unlike any the Grave Robber had ever seen. The hilt and handle were pure gold, but the blade glowed with red energy. The man walked forward, sword aimed to strike.  
  
Fear colored the Grave robber's vision, and he struggled, truly screaming for the first time in thousands of years. But he could do nothing. The man who walked out of the shadows came forward and removed the necklace from him. The smaller one held up the sword and poised it over the grave Robber's chest. For a second before his death, the hood of the man fell back, and the Grave Robber was shocked.  
  
The face was his own!  
  
This was the last thing he saw before the blade plunged through his chest.  
  
The night was lit by the sounds of the Grave Robber's screams.  
  
******************  
  
A man sat in a large office, looking through several papers. He was large and dressed in a casual suit. He had dark brown hair, and a moustache, along with bright green eyes. On his deck in front of him was two objects, one was the Millennium Ring, the other was the Millennium Eye. Were they were once gold, and filled with a terrible, vibrant sort of life, now they were grey, and dead.  
  
"Sir? May I come in?' Came a soft voice from the door. The man looked up.  
  
"Of course, come in." He said. The door opened and Ryo Bakura stepped in. He was wearing the same type of outfit the Grave Robber had wore, but absent the Millennium ring.  
  
"So Bakura. How do you feel?" He asked, with a smile on his face.  
  
Bakura looked down at himself, as if only now seeing himself for the first time.  
  
"I feel.wonderful." He said, and there was no mistaking the joy in his voice.  
  
"I trust this new body agrees with you?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
"You did get your deck off the Grave Robber's body, didn't you?" Bakura opened his jacket, and revealed a deck of Duel Monsters cards in his inner pocket.  
  
"Excellent. I tell you Bakura, you're joining our organization has been a great boon."  
  
"Thank you Sir Duncan. You know that your group's goals are my own." Bakura said as he sat down in front of the desk. He laid eyes on the two millennium items. "Is it done? Are they."  
  
"Useless." The man called Sir Duncan said. "In fact, I'm glad you're here, watch closely, it should happen any minute." Both men looked at the two millennium items. Bakura gasped as cracks began to form in both of them. The cracks grew and grew, until both items fell apart, disintegrating into dust.  
  
"Wonderful." Said Bakura. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door, interrupting them.  
  
"Come in." Sir Duncan said. The door opened and a teenage girl stood in the door. She wore a pair of jeans, a red shirt and a jean jacket, and had her light brown hair tied behind her in a ponytail.  
  
"Are you in here Uncle?" She said. Sir Duncan got up, and went over to her.  
  
"Trista! Good to see you back dear." He said.  
  
"Was the operation successful?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Without a doubt! A astonishing success." He said.  
  
"Great!" She said cheerfully. "Oh, hey Ryou."  
  
"Trista." He nodded to her smiling.  
  
"Please Trista, sit down." Sir Duncan said. She sat down next to Bakura, throwing him a grin as she did so. "Now Bakura, you say you know where another Millennium item is?"  
  
"Yes Sir Duncan, but it will be difficult, it's holder has bonded with it to a great degree."  
  
"He's a friend of yours?"  
  
"Yes, making this extra difficult." Bakura said, worriedly.  
  
"Well, I want you to return to Domino City, and work on it." Sir Duncan said.  
  
"Yes sir." Bakura said.  
  
"Can I go too Uncle?" Trista asked. Sir Duncan looked unsure of that.  
  
"Trista, I don't know. If this holder has been bonded with his item to the degree Bakura says, it's could be very dangerous."  
  
"I can do it. Just give me a chance." She said. Sir Duncan looked unsure of himself before Bakura broke in.  
  
"I won't be able to see everything sir, plus it could be a good test of her abilities." He said.  
  
"Yeah, Ryou couldn't possibly do it alone." Trista said.  
  
"...Very well, but be careful."  
  
"Thanks uncle! I won't let you down." She said, as Bakura smiled gently.  
  
"Also, what was the name of this target, Bakura?" Sir Duncan asked.  
  
"It's the Millennium Puzzle, owned by one Yugi Mutou."  
  
*****************  
  
Somewhere, in the depths of an Egyptian town.  
  
A man shot up from his cot, sweat staining him all over, and his eyes were filled with shock and fright. He was an Egyptian man, Young but bald. From his neck hung a Gold Ankh with the features of a key. The man was Shadi, guardian of the Millennium items.  
  
He shot from his cot, and to the lone window in his home. The night was dark and warm, but the sweat that hung from him was ice cold. The shock, the horrible surge of power that had ripped across his mind. What had happened?  
  
"By Ra! What has happened?" He whispered into the un-answering night.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
NOTES: Well, here it is. My first stab at Yu-gi-oh fan fic writing. Hope you guys enjoy, if I get some good reviews I'll continue the story. 


End file.
